A present for Davis
by nao-chan
Summary: The digidestined have a Christmas party. Davis likes Kari but she's with TK, who will he get a gift from? This fic is pretty short . . .


A present for Davis  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or Digimon. Please do not sue  
me!  
  
Small white snowflakes fell on the school's soccer field as two kids, a boy and a girl, stood in front of their shcool, talking. "I've always wanted to ask you this but, will you go out with me?" asked the boy shyly. The girl's cheeks turned pink also. "Yes!" said the girl . . .   
  
Kari Kamiya happily walked into her science classroom, whistling. She was as cheerful as ever, and was almost floating. The girls Kari walked passed gave her weird looks but she didn't care. "Why are you so happy Kari?" asked Yolei, who sat behind her in science. "Oh, I just got asked out by the cutest guy off the basketball team," said Kari smiling. "TK?" asked Yolei. Kari nodded, smiling deamily. Yolei smiled. She had always wanted Kari and TK to become a couple.  
Suddenly, Davis came into the classroom. "Hey girls," he said to some girls, flirting. The girls giggled and flirted back. Then he saw Kari, who sat at her desk. "Hey Kari," said Davis, sitting beside Davis. "Hi Davis," said Kari smiling back. "Okay grade eights, get out your text books," said the science teacher. "Hey Kari, do you have a date to the Christmas party tonight?" asked Davis. All the old and new digi-destined were having a big Christmas party. Mimi and Micheal were even going to come from America. "Sorry Davis, but I have a boyfriend," said Kari. "Hey so I'll pick you up at-WHAT?" asked Davis, eyes wide. "Mr.Motomiya please be quiet," said the science teacher, looking irritated. "Sorry," muttered Davis. As soon as the science teacher started to talk, Davis passed Kari a note:  
  
Davis: Who are you going out with?  
Kari: TK  
Davis: What? You're kidding right?  
Kari: No now shut up Davis!  
  
Davis was crushed. He had gotten everyone a small Christmas present but the one for Kari's was special. *Why does Kari always go for TK, not me,* wondered Davis, grumbling to himself. Kari looked at Davis. *What's wrong with him?* she thought.   
Ring! Ring! "Hello?" asked Sora answering her cell phone. It was right after shcool. "Hi," said a voice on the other end. "Hey Mimi," said Sora, standing outside of the large highschool. "Hi listen, Micheal's bringing his little sister to the Christmas party, is that alright?" asked Mimi. "Sure, I guess, I'll tell Tai," said Sora. "Okay, see you there!" Beep.   
The Christmas party was going to be at the Kamiyas. After shcool, Tai and Kari decorated the living room, and started to make the food. "This is going to be so much fun," said Kari giggling. She was day-dreaming about her and TK. Then she remembered what had happened in science. *I wonder why Davis was acting so weird. I thought he didn't like me anymore,* thought Kari. They were in grade eight, so Kari thought Davis had gotten for her from when the adventures of the digiworld were still taking place. "Tai, does Davis still like me?" Kari asked suddenly, as Tai decorated the Christmas tree. "Uh yeah. He'll never get over you," said Tai. Kari blinked. *Maybe Davis was hurt that TK and I are going out. I hope he won't hate me,* thought Kari. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Kari went up to the door. She opened the door. Sora stood outside, covered in snow. "It's like a blizzard out there," said Sora, as Kari let her in. "Hey Sora," said Tai, greeting his girlfriend. "Hi Tai," said Sora, giving Tai a quick kiss. The doorbell rang again. "Let the partying begin," said Tai.  
Soon, every guest had arrived, except for Mimi and Micheal. Everyone sat around, talking or eating. Cody and Izzy were in a conversation about computers, and Joe and Yolei were making fun of them. Sora and Tai sat on the couch laughing and Davis was playing checkers against TK. Kari smiled. "All is going well," she said to herself. But Davis still looked pretty upset. Kari sighed. "If only I could make him feel better," she said quietly, looking out the window. Suddenly, a taxi arrived in front of there house. "Ooh! Micheal's here!" said Yolei, running to the door. "Hiiiiiii!" said Mimi, as Yolei opened the door. Mimi greeted everyone with a hug, and Micheal came behind her. Behind Micheal, was a girl about Kari's age. "Who's that?" she wondered out loud. "Oh this is Claire, my younger sister. She's the same age as you Kari," said Micheal smiling. Claire had bouncy brown curls and big green eyes. "Hi," said Kari smiling. Claire smiled back. "Well now that everyone's here, we should open our gifts," said Tai grinning. Everyone  
agreed.   
Davis watched TK give Kari a necklace. Kari looked happy, and she even kissed him on the cheek. Davis sighed, a little depressed. He saw Claire approaching him. "Hi, Claire right?" asked Davis. Claire nodded. "Hi Davis, why so glum?" asked Claire. Davis nodded towards TK and Kari. "Ah, that's basically the same reason I'm a little depressed," said Claire. Davis blinked, surprised. "You like T.K?" asked Davis. "I did," said Claire, sighing. She sat beside him on the couch. Davis looked at the locket he was going to give to Kari. "Here," said Davis, handing Claire the small box. Claire looked surprised. "For me?" she asked. Davis nodded. Claire giggled as she saw the small card attatched to it. "To Kari," read Claire. Davis laughed sheepishly as he ripped the card off the box. "Thank you Davis, here," said Claire, handing him a package. "Thanks," said Davis. He opened the package, and found a pair of gloves. "I knit them," said Claire smiling. "Thanks Claire. Wow these will come in handy when I play soccer in the snow," said Davis grinning. Claire laughed. There was a card with them. Claire quickly grabbed the card, wrote something on it and gave it back. Davis looked at it. It said:   
  
Dear (TK scribbled out) Davis,  
Merry Christmas  
Luv Claire  
  
Davis laughed and Claire smiled. Davis had forgotten about Kari already. Soon, Tai dimmed the lights, and Matt played his guitare. Tai and Sora were slow dancing together, and soon Mimi had dragged Izzy up too. "Um, dance?" asked Davis looking at Claire. Claire looked a little surprised, but she agreed smiling. The two started dancing.  
"Whoa, Claire and Davis?" wondered TK, as TK and Kari danced together. Davis and Claire were talking quietly as they talked. "I'm happy Davis found somebody," said Kari. "Yeah," said TK smiling.   
"Davis, there's a dance at my school next week. Will you be my date?" asked Claire, as they danced. Davis was startled. "You really want me to be your date?" asked Davis. "Of course. You are a sweet guy," said Claire smiling shyly. Then Claire gave him a small kiss on the nose. Davis blushed. "That's the best present I've gotten for Christmas," said Davis grinning. 


End file.
